


Other Choices, Other Worlds

by JessaLRynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small change, early on, from this universe, to that one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Choices, Other Worlds

_In another reality, the Doctor might have stolen a guilty glance at the sight of Rose Tyler, practically spread-eagled across the console, chasing levers.  He might have comforted himself with the thought that he was just checking her work, that he had to make sure she was ok, that he had to make sure the TARDIS was ok.  Later, the image might have haunted him, even taunted him, making the Time Lord feel rather like a perverted old man for having such thoughts over a companion (even if he couldn't bring himself to call her that unless forced) in a predicament he devised._  
  
 **But that's another Universe, not this one.  In this one, he openly admires the view of his plus-one, and gets a flirtatious wiggle and a sarcastic threat for his efforts.**  
  
 _In another Universe, they might have found themselves sprawled side-by-side on the grating, laughing and cheering, until something stirred the air to dangerous potential.  The Doctor would have then vaulted to his feet, avoiding the moment for reasons he couldn't even go into without causing the same problem, distracting them both with exclamations of his own brilliance (at being able to pilot his own time machine, as he's been doing for 900 years, how desperate is that?)._  
  
 **In this reality, the previous distraction means they end up sprawled across each other, still laughing, but unavoidably caught in the moment.  There's no sudden devastation, the Universe doesn't implode, but they do hug each other happily.  There's no awkwardness, either, no reluctance or sudden nerves, not even a last minute bolting Time Lord.**  
  
 _ **Somewhere between chips and time travel, they've both made choices.**_  
  
 _In another Universe, when the Doctor proudly announced date, time, and location, Rose would have spouted sudden prose that's so poetic he'd be as enthralled as she, and so true he might even begin to see the good in his life again.  He might feel smug pride radiating off of him in waves, maybe even muse to himself that he's picked the right companion after all (all the while still unable to just call her a companion and limit their relationship to people who travel together)._  
  
 **This Universe is no different, except that rather than almost touching him, she holds his hand while she does this.  The girl who's not just a companion still leans close, and he's so taken with her and her words, he doesn't bother with trying to catch distance.  He puts a hand to her hair, as it's just there, begging to be touched.**  
  
"Not a bad life?" the Doctor says, an invitation like he's never made before in his words.  
  
"Better with two," Rose replies, giving him a grin that's quickly becoming his favorite sight in any reality.    
  
They are close enough together that they're practically breathing the same air, when Rose starts away from him, delivers a firm smack to the Doctor's bum, and darts across the console room toward the doors.  
  
 _In another reality, Rose might try not to acknowledge to herself why any of this happened, the sudden separation, the smack, any of it.  She couldn't possibly be falling for an alien who looks that much older than her, she just couldn't.  The fact that she couldn't resist the chance to touch that gorgeous backside of his had nothing to do with the admitted gorgeousness and everything to do with the fact that she always behaved like that with her friends._  
  
 **In the chosen reality, Rose shoots a "catch me" grin back over her shoulder, daring the Time Lord to chase her down.  He's one hell of a runner, after all, shouldn't be any difficulty for him.  He's older than her but he's got everything she ever wanted in a man, plus a time machine.  Maybe she's stupid not to be afraid of him - she's seen him put someone to death, after all - but that's not who he is, it's what he does, because someone has to.  Who he is is something entirely different.  She's not sure yet, but she's determined she's going to find out all of it.**  
  
"Oi," the Doctor exclaims, "where d'ya think you're goin'?"  
  
"1860," Rose replies, a bit baffled and completely amused.    
  
"Go out there dressed like that?  You'll start a riot, Barbarella.  There's a wardrobe..."  
  
 _In another world, this might have been a teasing exchange, across empty space, punctuated by directions that frustrate and make little sense to Rose._    
  
 **In this world, the conversation is held over her shoulder, with the Doctor's arms wrapped firmly around Rose's waist.  He leads her to the wardrobe room, just down the hall, and turns out to be a complete gentleman, dropping her at the door and - cor, how hot is that - kissing her hand!  Rose feels like melting into a puddle of goo, part star-struck teenager and part enchanted woman.  Either way, she knows she's falling in love.**  
  
She remembers what he said about the ship being alive and in her head.  Although she's got no idea how to address a time machine, she bravely attempts it.  They end up having the most interesting conversation while the ancient time ship dresses the girl to impress.  
  
When she reappears in the console room, the Doctor looks at her and his astonishment is as plain as if Rose actually saw him whacked by the cricket bat he looks like he was hit with.  "Blimey," he says.  
  
"Don't laugh," Rose protests, thinking back to boyfriends and ordinary friends long ago (and not so long ago) and how the best she could have expected from dressing so completely out of her regular get-up would be something on the order of, "you cleaned up good."  
  
"You look beautiful!" the Doctor exclaims, and then he pauses, looking away.  
  
 _In a Universe that's quickly becoming impossible, the Doctor would have bristled at this point, defensive of his unexpected inability to hide his feelings for his new friend, and said something completely uncalled for, like "Considering..."  Rose would have let him get away with it, might not have even been hurt by it, because her hope for compliments would have been completely drowned out by her anticipation of the wonders of traveling with this brilliant, if determinedly alien, man._  
  
 **The new reality, however, wins.  This is the pivotal and deciding point.** "Well, you did before, but..." the Doctor admits, shyly.  He steps up to Rose, all apology in his stance, and she smiles like a new-born star.    
  
She breathes a soft, shy, "Thank you."  She stands on her tip toes - not as much of a stretch in these shoes - and kisses his cheek gently.  
  
The Doctor's sudden, answering smile outshines Rose's and also most of the local group.  
  
"You ready for this?" He offers his arm.    
  
“Always,” she says and takes his offer, his arm, his hearts, the Universe they’ve chosen together.


End file.
